Interrogation
by Mono D. Duo
Summary: A prisoner is taken to the castle to be interrogated for treason against the Cats. He is far from helpless though, and despite being chained he puts himself in charge. Every move he makes, every look he gives all work to an ulterior motive. He is, in a word, unpredictable. Prince Lion-O learns that the hard way, with a very 'hands on' approach. Yaoi, non-con, OC/Lion-O.


**Published: 18th June 2017**

 **Just a quick story idea I had. Enjoy.**

 **Interrogation**

So here I was, in the bowels of the castle of the most powerful race on Third-Earth, the "ThunderCats".

My hands were bound by chain to the floor. It wasn't too much trouble though, soon someone would be here to "talk" with me. A rather quaint term considering the situation I'm in.

As if on cue, the door to cell swung open, and in walked two guards armed with spears, followed by the infinitely more noticeable and admirable presence of King Claudus, ruler of the Cats.

"Your majesty." I said with a smirk letting my sarcasm be known. "What have I done to merit such an honoured visit?"

The King's eyes narrowed dangerously at me, and he let out a low growl. A supposed form of intimidation.

"You know very well why we are here." His voice boomed. "Bawnduv the Claw. A mercenary."

"Correct."

"You can make this very easy and tell us where our lost soldiers are now, or we can make this _very_ difficult."

I smiled. "If I liked things easy I would've just killed the guards that arrested me, or I would've ripped this chain from the floor and used it to escape."

"You overestimate yourself."

"Really? Why don't you undo these cuffs and we can find out for sure?"

"I will not be taunted by the likes of you, race traitor."

"Well whether or not you're taunted is up to me, you just get to decide if you react or not."

I could tell he was getting fed up with me. It was fine though. A brute like that wouldn't take much goading.

"Enough of this! Lion-O, pay attention and you'll see how a king deals with traitors."

It was then that another cat stepped out from behind the King. The Prince. He looked like a smaller version of his father, with gold and cream fur, and spiky red hair. Though he looked to be less of a brute.

"Is this when the torture begins?" I asked. "Good, it was getting dull in here."

He growled again. "Guards! Seize him!"

The guards hauled me from my position on the floor and pushed me against the wall, my bound hands pulled down to my groin. They tore the shirt off of my back, showing off my jet black fur.

I heard the crack of a whip, and a razor tip slashed into my back.

"Hehe, that tickles."

Another crack, another slash, again and again until it totalled a dozen. I could feel my blood leaking from the gashes. It stung, yes, but it wasn't anything that'd get me talking.

"Your arm must be getting tired, your Majesty."

I peered over my shoulder to look Claudus in the eye. He didn't openly show it, but he was frustrated.

"Come on, your son came to see his father interrogate a prisoner. At least try to make it worth his while-"

"Enough!" He roared. "You dare talk to your king with such flagrant disrespect!?"

"Hm, it's funny. I thought a king would want to get his subjects back to his kingdom as hastily as possible, yet you seem to be ignoring the most obvious solution."

"What lies are you spewing, traitor?"

"C'mon, you know. It was one of the first things you said when you stepped into this room."

"Mercenary." Lion-O said, speaking for the first time. "He's a mercenary, he loyalty to nobhase just need to give him a better offer."

"Ding-ding-ding! Thundera may be in good paws yet."

Claudus sighed. "Guards, release him."

The pair holding me against the wall let go. When I turned around Claudus was less than a foot away from me. I had to look up to greet his eye.

"For the sake of my soldiers, name your price."

"I'm not interested in gold or status, or anything like that."

"What then!?"

I looked to the side, looking the Prince in the eye. I wanted to see what his take on the situation was. He looked fairly neutral, for the most part, but in his eyes I could see curiosity.

I looked back up to Claudus. "Firstly, nicer accommodation. Believe it or not these floors do horrors for my haunches."

"Do you plan on a tenured stay in my castle?"

"No, but the information I give will come in segments, each one getting you closer to your soldiers. I wanna be comfortable until our business is resolved."

"We don't have time for that! You will tell me now where the lizards are keeping my soldiers or-"

"Or what!? You'll kill me? I don't fear death, your Majesty, nor do I suffer pain like you think. You've heard the stories of me I assume."

"I have." Lion-O said, now leaning against the wall with his paws crossed. "As a cub you wandered the desert four 10 years, massacreing bands of travelers and attackers in madness of the heat. No-one you met ever left alive."

"Well not no-one, those stories had to be told by someone. But yes, that surmises the first 17 years of my life. I could go on to-"

"Enough!" Claudus growled. "Your price?"

"Right, nicer accommodation. That'll be all for now. And as a gift, I'll tell you this: your soldiers are north of this city."

"We already knew they were north of the city. Give us substantial information if you want to go through with this deal."

I shook my head. "I'll tell you more later tonight, right after a delicious meat dinner."

Claudus glared at me. I glared back.

"Very well."

"Oh and one more thing, the only one I'll disclose any information to is the Crown Prince."

/

Not an hour later I was escorted to a very nice suite on the far side of the castle. It was a smart tactic to keep me away from anything important. The guards' quarters were probably around here too.

Nonetheless, the room was sizable and the large bed looked comfortable.

"Will this suit you?" Claudus asked. It was rhetorical, he wouldn't be in the mood to appease me more than he already had.

"Yes, it's very nice." I turned to him and held out my paws. "The cuffs, please. They're chafing something fierce."

With a nod from the king a guard unshackled my wrists.

"Thank you." I mock bowed.

Then I was unceremoniously shoved into the room. The door was shut behind me and I heard the lock click. Of course they'd lock me in.

I raised my arms high and stretched with a yawn. So far things were going to plan. I'm in the castle and I have the king listening to me. I'll have what I want before long.

For now I'd rest. I removed my pants and tossed them into a corner. Eyeing a mirror, I decided to look at my whippings. Unsurprisingly, they were already closing up.

I ran my paws through my slicked back white hair, combing through it with my claws. I should probably bathe later while I had the luxury. That other door probably led to a bathing chamber.

I pulled back the covers of the bed and slipped into the silken sheets. So soft! I curled up and decided to nap before dinner arrived.

/

I woke when the lock clicked and the door opened. I remained still and listened to the sets of footsteps.

"Your father would be far more comfortable if we remained with you, my Prince."

"I can handle myself fine. Besides, Bawnduv will only reveal information to me. No-one else can be here."

"Very well."

The guards left the room and I heard the door lock again. Lion-O sighed, and a heard the knocking of porcelain and cutlery. The food smelled delicious.

I could smell the Prince standing on the other side of the room, and I could hear his breathing.

I lay still for 5 minutes, waiting to see if he'd do anything. He didn't. He was probably didn't want to risk provoking me. Cute.

I sat up and stretched, acting as if I had only just woken up.

"Good evening, Prince Lion-O." I cordially greeted.

"Bawnduv." He replied.

"Smells delicious." I stated, standing from the bed. Lion-O's head quickly turned away from me. Ha, quite the prude. "Are you made uncomfortable by my nakedness?"

"Just eat."

"Hehe." I sat at the small table that was provided for me. It was quite a large meal, with a large cut of meat, a dollop of mashed potatoes with other vegetables on the side. It was soaked in gravy. There was also a sweet looking slice of vanilla cake next to it, along with what smelled like good wine.

""Mmm, it really is tasty." I said, taking a bit of everything into my mouth. I sipped the wine. "And what good wine to wash it down with."

While I was about halfway through the meal I noticed that the Prince still wasn't looking at me.

"Prince?"

He still didn't look at me. "What?"

"Come here." His gaze met mine for a second. His eyes were a unique shade of green.

"Why?"

"It'd be a sin to keep this beautiful joint of meat to myself in the presence of royalty." I cut off a large chunk of meat and held it up on the fork. "Try some."

He looked at me cautiously, probably trying to deduce some ulterior motive. He wouldn't find it though.

"No."

"I wasn't asking."

His glare was much like his father's, but less refined, and distinctly less intimidating.

With a hint of sulking and apprehension in his gait, he sauntered over to me. He tried to take the fork from me but I pulled it away. He got the message, and knew that the indignity I was inflicting on him was deliberate. He leaned down and took the chunk of meat into his mouth.

"It's good, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"And now for your veg!" I scooped up some gravy stained potato and offered it to him. He ate it again, his cheeks ghosting a pinkish tint at the childish way I addressed him. "And you would probably like a swig of wine to go with it." I held the chalice aloft in front of him. "You can take this one from me."

He snatched the chalice from me. He sniffed at the beverage curiously before taking in a mouthful. His eyes widened and he coughed and hacked while making a disgusted face. "That's rank!" He declared amid his coughing fit.

"So it was your first taste, eh?" I took the chalice from him and downed the rest. "It's gets better with time."

I finished the rest of the meal while Lion-O stood there. For what reason I couldn't guess, seeing as he was so prudish earlier. With a belch I lay down my cutlery and wiped my mouth. "And now the desert!" I said with artificial glee. Honestly, the pastry looked far too sweet for my liking.

"Do you like vanilla cake, my Prince?" I asked.

Lion-O looked at me cautiously before answering, still probably trying to find an ulterior motive. "I do."

"Good. I don't, too sickly sweet. Here," I stood up, making the Prince step back and look away. "have a seat." I gestured to the chair, waiting to see if he'd take it or not. Walking completely around me, he did.

I squatted on the other side of the table, watching Lion-O at eye level as he ate the cake.

"Good?" I inquired as he finished.

"It was."

"Good! I guess that you'll be wanting some of that information now?" He didn't visibly show it, but I could tell that he was incredibly relieved when I said that. "You have what I asked for?"

He nodded, and from a pouch on his hip he took out a large piece of parchment, a quill and an ink cartridge.

"Very good."

Lion-O put the plates on the floor and laid the parchment out on the table, showing a map of the province of Thundera.

I took the quill, dipped it in the ink, and drew two lines on the map, one on the northern border of the city, and the other near the edge of the map.

"The soldiers are somewhere between those two lines." I stated.

"Is that all?" Lion-O exclaimed, standing and slamming his paws on the table. "We could've easily assumed that. We've given you everything you asked for, now we need some real information!"

He got up to my face during his tirade, there were only inches between us. The smile I wore was probably more of a slap to the face than an actual slap to the face would've been. It probably didn't help his pride that I was nearly a head taller than him.

"I get it," I said, being up defensively. "I promised information and you want information. Understandable."

"Right, now you've had your food so-"

"But before that, I'm going to take a bath."

"Wh-what?"

"A bath. I assume that that's a bathing chamber." I pointed to the other door.

"It is." Lion-O said through grit teeth.

"Good!" I clapped my hands together. I went through the door and saw a large, square, stone bathtub on the far end of the room with a water pump on either end. "Lovely." I got to work on pumping the tub full of water, making it as hot as I desired, which was fairly hot.

I slinked into the water, causing the tub to overflow and water to splash onto the ground. Lion-O was stranding in the doorway, eyes narrowed in obvious frustration.

"You seem tense, my Prince." I gestured to the other end of the tub. "Why don't you join me?"

"No." He said with a venomous quip. "...thank you." He smartly added on.

"Just like how you said no to eating?"

He was taken aback. He was conflicted. I could see it in his facial expressions. He sneered like a feral before starting to remove his clothing. I lay back in the tub with rightful arrogance. Attempting to preserve some modesty he covered himself as he approached.

I didn't take my eyes off of him, his smooth, lithe figure, cream and gold fur that looked as soft as a newborn cub's that went for patterns around his body, his toned muscles, his flustered face and clenched rear. It was all quite endearing.

The water overflowed even more as he slinked in. He kept his knees to his chest.

"There's plenty of room, why don't you stretch out?" I asked, stretching out myself.

"I'm fine." He deadpanned.

"Of course you are. Well, while we're here, I have dry blood on my back I could do without. Would you mind?" I turned my back to him, knowing he'd do it, if not reluctantly. "I hate knotted fur."

I heard the water swish about and felt the Prince's hand over one of the closed gashes. He wasn't taking his time in going over all 12 of them.

"There, done."

"I'm very grateful."

I leaned back and relaxed, just enjoying the warmth of the water. I could tell that for every bit as relaxed I was, Lion-O was just as tense. He was awkward and detached, looking down and never meeting my eye. I decided to test him.

"So, Prince, how are you?"

He looked up at me. "Are you joking?"

I shook my head. "I'm genuinely interested. What does a royal do in his spare time?"

"You're trying to get in my head for some reason. I won't let you."

"Tch, aren't you being hostile."

"You're a traitor."

"I can see how you think that, being who you are and where you're from."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He was getting testy.

"Nothing major. But there's more than one, hell, more than two sides to everything. You've lived your whole life in this city, not able to see the wider wonders of the world."

"What's there to see?"

Ah good, I've drawn him in and he's getting curious. "Some things people only believe to be fables. Muum-Ra, the book of Omens..." I could tell that I've really gripped his interest. Now for the clincher. "...technology."

"You've...seen technology."

It's amazing what kind of info a couple of gold coins and a horny mutt can buy.

"Yes, well, hints and relics. Things people can't explain and wish away as falsified hoaxes. I doubt you have interest in such things. You have princely duties and whatnot."

"No!" There it is. "I mean no, I believe in the existence of technology. I'm the kind of lone voice around here in that regard."

Ah, a little smile. Good. That means progress.

"It's always good to meet another free thinker. So-"

"What kind of technology have you seen?"

Oh so he's eager. I can work with that.

"A range of things, projectile that mimic the abilities of clerics, and move just as fast, metallic dynamite that can be detonated from a distance, carriages that move by themselves. Yes, many different things."

Honestly, his eyes looked like a cub's who was in a sweets store. "I knew I wasn't crazy!"

"Hm. Well I'm done here." I stood up and got out of the water. I ran my paws over my fur to wring the water out. That was the only annoying thing about a bath, the water fur. When I looked back to Lion-O the water was disappearing into the floor. He stood and began to wring out his fur too.

After a moment he noticed that I was looking at him. He stopped and meekly covered himself. "What?"

I smirked and stepped back into the tub, getting closer to the Prince until I backed him into the wall. "What would you be willing to do to see it? The technology? Would you kill?"

"Wha- no!"

"You sure?" I placed one hand on his shoulder and another on his hip. He looked very alarmed.

"Yeah!" I caught his wrist as he tried to swipe at me with his claws and pinned his arm to the wall.

I shortened the distance between us until our noses touched. "You're twenty years too young to try and attack me." I then pushed my lips onto his, taking advantage of his shock.

The shook his head away and tried to push me away. In response I grasped his ballsack, poking him lightly with my sharpened claws.

He was frozen. I looked into his eyes. He was scared, yet defiant. At least one of those was going to hafta go. "I can be a nasty enemy," I tightened my hold. "or an invaluable ally." I loosened my grip and gently fondled instead. "You choose which."

I released his wrist. I wanted to see what he'd do. I was happy to see that he didn't make any moves against me.

"Good." I said with a friendly tone. I put both paws on his hips and pulled us together. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, kissing, sucking and licking until I was sure there was a mark beneath his fur.

I got to my knees. I took a good, long look at his package. It was nice, not as grand as you'd expect a future King's to be, but hey, he was still soft. I'd hafta change that.

With one paw I grabbed onto his balls, and the other wrapped around his shaft. He hissed lightly. I began to pump him slowly, easing him into a more rapid pace. He quickly hardened, no doubt against his own volition. His was gifted in length and girth, but not monstrously so, not like me.

I licked the head, making Lion-O gasp. Again and again I lapped at it, causing pre-cum to drip out. I looked up to him and saw that his face was contorted. Maybe this was the first time anyone else was down here? Or maybe because it was me.

In one swift gulp I took all six inches into my mouth. He had to clap his hand over his mouth to stop from yelling. I didn't ease him into this and started bobbing furiously. I don't know how long it took, mainly because I was nearly intoxicated by his musk, but he came with a stifled yell. I swallowed everything he gave me, but I didn't stop at all.

I felt his softened cock flop about in my mouth, but it hardened again soon enough. All this bobbing was beginning to ache my neck, but I ignored it and focused on the task at hand.

It took over twice as long, but Lion-O came a second time with a guttural groan. I still didn't stop, and this time it took even longer to get him hard again. There was no doubt that his cock was aching, the inexperienced would find it sore to cum twice in a row, let alone thrice.

Eventually he came again, I swallowed the meagre shootings, and pulled off. Lion-O slid down to the floor, exhausted and sweating.

"Why?" He asked through panting breath.

"Because I wanted to."

"But...but why!?"

I rolled my eyes. "Consider it an act of goodwill."

"Goodwill? You call that goodwill?"

"I do." I narrowed my glare at him. "And I'd like you to show your appreciation."

He looked at me, and then at my dangling, semi-hard cock, then at me again. "No. Not a chance."

"Hehe, nothing like that. Yet. All I want is a "thank you"."

"A thank you?"

"That's all." I nodded.

"Th-th-ahem-thank you." He muttered through grit teeth, as of trying to wretch out a hairball.

"For what?"

If looks could kill.

"Thank you...for...sucking my cock."

I smiled. Victorious.


End file.
